The present invention relates to a belt end fitting device for securing a seatbelt.
It is well known that, when getting into (when entering a vehicle) or out of (when exiting the vehicle) a rear seat or backseat bench (hereinafter “rear seat”) of a three-door vehicle, a passenger must enter/exit via the front door. To facilitate this movement, the seatback of the particular front seat is typically folded forward in the direction of travel. However, as the seatbelt, which is secured to the belt end fitting device, associated with the particular front seat is permanently anchored to the vehicle floor, the seatbelt often hinders the passenger's ability to enter/exit the rear seat.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in light of the aforementioned problem. Specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a belt end fitting device that enables a seatbelt affixed thereto to minimally obstruct and/or disturb a vehicle passenger, in particular when the passenger is getting into or out of the vehicle.